


Девочка с глазами ангела

by whisky_soda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано под начало 2012 года на D.Gray-man Fest по одноименной заявке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочка с глазами ангела

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: только с разрешения автора

\- Если ты девчонка, то это не значит, что тебе все можно! – Токусу душит злость и обида. Занесенная для удара рука дрожит, - он поджимает губы, - Мадарао крепко держит его запястье.  
\- Девчонка! – выплевывает Токуса, выдергивая руку. Он разворачивается, пинает коробку с мусором, и старается не принюхиваться. Из-за третьего бака с непонятным и ненужным никому кроме них барахлом обидно пахнет мясом. Слышится урчание кошки – здесь есть и другие с хорошим нюхом, острыми когтями и отсутствием принципов. Токуса садится на корточки в своем закутке между сваленными досками и с раздражением вертит самодельную тарелку с ужином.   
Честно заработанное мясо. Первый в жизни честный кусок.

Токуса выползает из-под навеса и кидает свою порцию в тарелку Тевак.  
\- Девчонка.  
А та как раз убеждает Мадарао, что ей не нужна его порция. Она растерянно смотрит на свою тарелку, а потом поднимает взгляд на него.  
Девочка с глазами ангела. Девочка, отдавшая кусок хорошо прожаренного и пахнущего так вкусно, что текли слюни, мяса ободранной трехлапой кошке «ее зовут Ромашка!». Токуса молча уходит, гордо поглаживая почти невидимый шрам на руке.   
Первая миссия. Первые заработанные деньги. Честный ужин.

Левой рукой он вытаскивает из-под навеса натуго перевязанный кулек. Их работодатель сказал, что не дело Токусе ходить в старой, изодранной с засохшим пятном крови на рукаве рубашке.  
Честная сделка. А она – просто девчонка.  
В своем закутке Токуса лижет правую ладонь, представляя, каким мог быть на вкус именно этот кусок мяса.

От порции Мадарао он тоже гордо отказывается до тех пор, пока не возвращается Линк. Тому еще с неделю назад дали учебник по медицине, позволявший теперь долго и нудно читать нотации про здоровье. Так что мясо приходится разогревать и делить на двоих. Мадарао тоже не любит занудство Говарда.  
Тевак улыбается им всем и хлопает длиннющими ресницами.  
Победительница, отдавшая целый кусок мяса.

И в Ковчеге она смотрит на них – на каждого, по очереди. Что-то шепчет, уже не пытаясь вырваться из удерживающих ее рук. Она улыбается и закусывает губу, сдерживаясь. Тевак всегда была плохой актрисой – ее страх за брата физически ощутим. И когда выбор встает между смертью и жизнью, она выбирает последнее, с облегчением вздыхая, слыша сиплое дыхание Мадарао.   
Она до сих пор та самая победительница с урчащим желудком.

Тевак самая невредимая из них.   
А Токуса, как всегда, доставляет множество проблем. Графу приходится его восстанавливать. И Ворон мечтает только об одном, чтобы на него ушло как можно больше и сил, и времени – хоть так нанести урон. Токуса улыбается, видя испарину на лбу у Тысячелетнего. А потом подходит Трехглазый.  
\- Смотри на меня, - Токусе кажется, что именно это шепчет Тевак, - смотри, - он поворачивает голову и видит ее слезы, - тебе не будет больно.  
Токуса улыбается и смотрит в ангельские глаза с длиннющими ресницами: Тевак и тут выходит победительницей, - она уснет с мыслью, что все живы.  
"Выпадал ли той кошке кусок мяса вкуснее?", - внезапно задается вопросом Токуса.  
Тьма приходит без боли.


End file.
